Runaway boys !
by Petite Dilly
Summary: "Ne fumez pas. Fumer nuit gravement à la santé. Pas d'alcool quand on vole. Faites beaucoup de sport. Dites non à la drogue. Et ne laissez pas vos potes mangemorts vous attacher à la voie ferrée." 1980, les mangemorts, Rosier/Wilkes, la déchéance. One-shot.


Personnages/couple : Evan Rosier/Wilkes (Roger) + divers mangemorts des années 1970.

Rating : R

Genre : Trainspotting

Notes : L'histoire se passe en 1980. Le titre est celui d'une chanson des Stray Cats. Il y aura une suite pov Wilkes.

* * *

Runaway boys !

o

o

La seule chose qu'Evan Rosier appréciait dans l'héroïne, c'était le moment où il voyait le visage aux traits droits de son compagnon perdre ses rides d'abattement pour un sourire de pur extase.

Wilkes n'avait pas vingt ans.

Mais il ne pouvait plus tuer sans héroïne.

Son bras se tendit sur le matelas tâché, il bascula la tête en arrière, sa pomme d'Adam saillait et ses cils prolongeaient la ligne de ses paupières.

Evan le regardait en fumant une clope, se demandant si le Lord leur donnerait assez d'argent pour payer la prochaine dose.

Son copain était maigre, on voyait ses os et ses tatouages, très noirs.

Il n'avait gardé que son pantalon en cuir et s'étirait maintenant sur son lit de fortune, avec des murmures rauques qui ressemblaient à des gémissements. Ger' n'avait pas décoloré ses cheveux lui, ils étaient d'un roux suffisamment particulier pour le distinguer des autres, et ils ressortaient sur sa peau pâle.

Il fallait même avouer que son torse n'était pas désagréable à regarder, avec les bonnes proportions qui font d'un homme un homme, des muscles secs.

Et merde. Il bandait.

Putain de merde...

Il alla chercher la vodka sous l'évier. L'évier était blanc comme le ciel pur derrière l'immeuble détruit, et le bruit du marteau-piqueur et la poussière soulevée devant ces murs clairs couverts de bouts d'affiches rouges et noires.

Ouais, il était blanc comme son jean et la poudre qui envoyait Wilkes au paradis.

Evan sentit la vodka descendre tandis que son regard se perdait sur un chien en contrebas, levant la patte pour arroser les poubelles, non loin d'un greffier aux yeux bleus étranges, qui miaulait de manière infernale.

Parfois, il se demandait quand toute cette merde avait commencé... Et il avait plusieurs hypothèses.

La première c'était que tout avait commencé à dérailler quand ils avaient découvert que son père était un putain de pédéraste.

Ils avaient trouvé ce catalogue dans sa chambre.

Et chez Gerry, au même moment, ça avait empiré.

Alors ils s'étaient tirés. Ils avaient laissé tomber Poudlard, tomber les parents, loué un appart pourri près de la rue de Traverse.

Là ils avaient pas tardé à se faire recruter...

La deuxième c'était qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû devenir potes avec Bellatrix Black, maintenant Lestrange. Ils l'avaient rencontrée à Poudlard. Malgré son apparence très femme, c'était un vrai garçon manqué, qui en avait indubitablement plus que Lucius Malefoy. Mais elle les avait entraînés dans ses combines malsaines, jusqu'à leur proposer de supprimer sa propre mère.

Quoique s'il s'en souvenait bien, c'était lui qui l'avait proposé le premier, mais c'était pour rire, il n'était pas très sérieux.

La troisième c'était quand ils avaient arrêté de ranger. Ils avaient pas tout de suite remplacé le drap housse du pieu, avaient passé une nuit sans, et s'étaient aperçu qu'on pouvait très bien s'en passer. Pareil pour la vaisselle, pour le peu qu'ils en avaient. Puis Wilkes l'avait en entier sortie de l'évier et jetée par la fenêtre, ce qui avait résolu le problème. Ils avaient fini par abandonner l'idée d'acheter des meubles également. Ils dormaient sur le même matelas, comme lorsqu'ils étaient gosses. Ils avaient un tas de fringues dans un coin de la pièce qui leur servait d'armoire, et parfois un regain d'énergie et de volonté leur faisait ranger leurs frusques à zips dans des sacs poubelles.

Problème : une fois le regain d'énergie avait duré jusqu'au soir et Evan avait voulu descendre les poubelles, en oubliant qu'ils avaient rangé les vêtements. Croyant qu'il l'avait fait exprès, Gerry avait jeté ses bouteilles de vodka pour se venger.

Le truc c'était qu'ils avaient découvert en arrêtant le ménage que les trois quarts des choses que font les gens normaux ne servent en fait à rien. Ne servent qu'à leur occuper l'esprit et les bras, à les maintenir en activité. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus de courage, juste un rire fou qui les poussait à combattre parce qu'ils avaient l'impression de vivre dans un rêve.

La quatrième hypothèse... il y en avait une quatrième, c'était que depuis l'exécution d'un de leurs anciens professeurs, une vieille femme appartenant à l'Ordre, Wilkes avait complètement pété les plombs. Oh, bien sûr, à lui non plus ça ne lui avait pas fait plaisir, mais il ne l'avait pas aussi mal pris. A partir de là, Wilkes s'était mis à faire des cauchemars, et bon dieu il pleurait, il pleurait comme quand il était gosse. « J'en peux plus de tuer tous ces pauvr' gens », qu'il hoquetait. « J'en peux plus... »

Un soir Rosier avait pourtant cru que tout s'arrangerait. Wilkes était revenu de la banlieue moldue où il avait grandi, et il avait dépensé la moitié du fric en came. Après ça il allait mieux, mais ça n'avait pas duré.

Ouais, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y avait bien eu des moments où ils avaient pensé qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

C'est ça le pire, quand on croit qu'on va s'en sortir. Et qu'ensuite tout vous revient dans la gueule.

Wilkes s'était mis à rire dans le traversin.

« Evan... »

« Va te faire mettre connard.»

« Tu t'souviens… Tu t'souviens quand on s'est barré de Sainte-Mangouste… Et Tony… Et Macnair… Macnair qui avait juste sa blouse… »

Il continuait à rire. Walden passant par-dessus une grille avec juste un demi-vêtement c'était sûr que c'était drôle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu s'marrer avec lui et Tony ! Ouais… Y'avait eu des bons moments. Des moments où ils avaient cru en l'avenir.

Leur premier petit déj' dans l'appart, par exemple. Ils avaient réussi à faire du café en transformant une bouteille en percolateur, et il était descendu acheter des vrais croissants. Ils avaient déjeuné sur la table en formica bleu devant la fenêtre, la lumière faisait ressortir les yeux de Wilkes et ses cheveux sauvages.

La fois où ils avaient touché leur première « paye » de Mangemorts… Ils s'étaient acheté trois nouveaux gels pour les cheveux, de l'eau de toilette, des cartouches de clopes, puis avaient fait la tournée des bars.

Et surtout il y avait eu l'exécution du chef de la « Phalange de la mort ». Là ils avaient vraiment cru que c'était fini, qu'ils avaient gagné… à eux les harems de jeunes vierges moldues que le Lord leur avait promis ! Mais le harem, pff, il l'attendait toujours. Après la Phalange il y avait eu l'Ordre... ça n'en finissait jamais...

Ouais, c'était vraiment pathétique… Non seulement il n'avait pas de filles mais il en était à bander devant son meilleur pote plus piqué qu'un coussin à aiguilles. Y'avait peut-être un truc dans le sang, qu'il tenait de son taré de père. Tout le monde disait qu'il avait une gueule d'ange, Rosier, mais ça avait pas l'air d'attirer les filles plus que ça… Alors que Wilkes à sa seule vue elles se lançaient toutes des sorts de contraception. Un jour dans un accès de méchanceté dû au manque Gerry lui avait sorti que c'était parce qu'il était « chiant » et que les filles elles le sentaient.

Lui, chiant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de chiant chez lui ?

Pourquoi quand vous vous payez enfin du bon temps, y'a toujours un emmerdeur pour venir vous faire redescendre et vous péter du sucre sur le dos ?

Et chez le Lord, c'était comme à Poudlard, les emmerdeurs, c'était pas ça qui manquait…

Tout d'abord, y'avait le Lord lui-même, mais lui, on n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. On jaugeait cependant sa capacité d'emmerdeur au nombre de gars qu'il avait d'un seul regard fait pisser dans leur robe noire. Talonné par Mulciber, le Lord, un vieux mangemort qui n'oubliait jamais à chacune de leur rencontre de leur rebattre les oreilles de son petit neveu qui avait été le premier à se sacrifier pour la cause, et qu'ils feraient bien de suivre son exemple, jeunes petits cons qui n'étaient là que pour s'amuser. Wilkes et lui répliquaient habituellement que si il avait été si fortiche Mulciber Jr il se serait pas fait choper comme une merde. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de bouleverser le vieux Scipio qui a l'occasion n'était pas contre partager avec eux un peu de son opium.

Et pff, y'en avait d'autres… On allait pas tous les citer, du moins ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Et après les vieux cons, y'avait les jeunes rabat-joie. Bellatrix qui se prenait maintenant pour une grande dame ; Malefoy et son carré qui revenait toujours en place, lui il n'était là que pour faire acte de présence et gérer la caisse, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il pensait, et il ne se privait pas d'une parole méprisante quand il leur distribuait l'argent du Maître. Severus Snape, le roi des raseurs, toujours dans les pattes de Malefoy. Regulus Black, alias le boulet de service. Et son frère Sirius et sa moto volante, ils s'étaient promis de lui faire bouffer ses disques de rockabilly moldu le jour où ils le choperaient...

Rosier écrasa son mégot sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il décolla ensuite le film plastique d'une barquette de piémontaise froide. Il savait pas trop pourquoi il avait acheté ça. Une fois Wilkes en avait acheté, il disait que son père il aimait ça. Il restait deux cuillères dans le tiroir, il en prit une.

« T'as faim, Ger' ? »

« J'en veux pas d'ton truc dégueu… »

« T'es plus blanc que mon slip… C'est pas l'héro qui va te nourrir, tu le sais ça ? »

« J'ai soif c'est tout mec. »

Rosier fit la grimace. Ni la vodka, ni la clope, ni la première bouchée de piémontaise n'avaient résolu son problème.

« J'ai soif mec… »

« J'ai compris. T'as qu'à t'bouger le cul aussi. J'suis pas ta putain de nourrice. »

Wilkes ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de rouler sur le côté, vers le mur.

« Tu pars dans le mauvais sens, là… », commenta Evan.

« Vas-y, donne-moi la bouteille. »

« T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre naze. Comment on a pu en arriver là ? À toute cette merde hein ? »

« C'est à cause de toi », murmura Wilkes.

La vérité sort de la bouche des camés.

« Ouais, j'avais oublié que c'était moi qui me défonçait chaque jour que Dieu fait… »

Wilkes cligna et écarquilla les yeux, son profil de statue tourné vers le mur… Drôle de profil, sous des cheveux oranges.

« J'ai soif mec. »

« Putain mais tu fais chier ! »

Evan vint s'asseoir sur le bord du sommier et lui tendit la bouteille. Trente secondes plus tard, il sentit l'alcool lui couler sur la tête, puis sur les épaules, puis sur le torse.

« Putain mais t'es trop con ou quoi !! »

Nouvel éclat de rire.

« Tu fais chier ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever. Wilkes l'avait agrippé et commençait à lécher l'alcool sur son bras.

« Bordel mais tu fais quoi là ? Tu t'prends pour un putain de clebs ? »

« J'ai soif… et j'ai vidé la bouteille. »

Wilkes continuait. Quand il atteignit le haut du biceps, Rosier sursauta.

« Mais arrête ça ! »

Il arrêta, baissa les yeux. Puis il releva la tête, posant sur lui ses yeux bleus mi-clos.

« J'crois que tu bandes mec. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rosier ne sut pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Wilkes rit à nouveau, lui donna un coup de langue sur la bouche.

Ça devait être la piémontaise. Evan avait mal au bide maintenant. Et le cœur qui battait plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, j'suis pas un putain de pédé… », protesta-t-il.

Mais Wilkes n'avait pas l'air fâché, juste amusé. Pour seule réponse, il prit la tête bleachée pleine de vodka entre ses mains et lui colla un gros smack sur la bouche, avant de rire à nouveau.

« C'est pas une trique, c'est une matraque d'Auror. »

« Putain, fais pas chier ! »

Mais il fit chier, et le poussa sur le matelas. « Tu veux pas venir regarder les étoiles avec moi ? »

Il avait toujours été plus fort que lui. Parlant peu. Plus beau. Plus sage. Les yeux profonds. Avant…

Et il était en train de lui lécher la peau. Ou plutôt la vodka qui était sur sa peau. Et le chat miaulait dehors. Et son cœur s'était mis à battre encore plus fort, comme lors d'une course rapide, et son sang s'était rempli d'une infusion effervescente d'il ne savait pas quoi, il passa de sa tête à ses pieds comme une vague, se concentrant au centre, et sa peau le brûlait, et sa bouche s'entrouvrait.

« Putain arrête… »

Il avait raison, Wilkes, qui lui léchait les lèvres puis le remplit de sa langue pour lui faire oublier la mayo et toutes ces conneries dégueulasses.

Est-ce que c'était mieux qu'avec une fille ? Certainement. Ça n'avait juste pas d'équivalent.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait pris la nuque de l'autre dans sa main pour l'embrasser plus profondément. L'appart pourri s'était mis à clignoter, à se transformer en plein de petits tourbillons fourmillant…

Il avait du mal à respirer, et quand il sentit l'autre frotter son pantalon en cuir contre son entrejambe, le plaisir lui tailla le corps comme des coups de couteau, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se mit à crier.

Il explosa d'un coup, sans s'y attendre.

Eclaté en petits morceaux, le visage immobile. Wilkes riait dans son cou.

« T'es trop un pédé en fait, mec. »

o

La merde, Evan Rosier ne savait pas très bien comment elle avait commencé.

Mais l'enfer, ça avait débuté ce jour précis : quand il avait réalisé ce qu'il en était de ses si précieux principes.

o  
o

o

_Get kicked out for coming home at dawn,  
Mom and Dad cursed the day you were born,  
Throw your clothes into a duffle bag  
shoutin' as ya slam the door home is a drag_

_Who can I turn to and where can I stay ?  
I heard a place is open all night and all day  
There's a place you can go where the cops don't know  
You can act real wild they don't treat you like a child_

_Runaway boys !_

_Your hair's all greasy and you feel like a slob,  
You're only fifteen and you can't get a job,  
Go into the luncheonette and shoot a few games  
Losing all your quarters, man it's always the same_

_Steal a couple of bucks to buy a new toy,  
Slip into the alley with the_

_Runaway boys !_

_Runnin' faster, faster all the time  
You're under age and God knows, that's a crime !_


End file.
